mhfkrfandomcom-20200214-history
Newbie Guide
=Newbie Guide= ---- Sadly, this game will soon be an interruption in service.South Korea people are also lamented. (For your information, I am korean to) ---- Please note that this guide is very long. Open the table of contents to find what you are looking for. This guide will teach you everything from logging in, navigating the menus and teach you how to prepare for a hunt and bring down your prey. How to register an account is covered in the Registration Guide article. Remember this is still a work in progress, if something is not covered here we are always available in irc.rizon.net #mhf. As a side note, you must apply to the guild immediately, or else you will have to wait 10 days to join. See Joining the Guild & Donating RP Also see Student+Teacher Guide to get free items. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YQJX5J7kyu4 - Video Tour Logging In Step 1: Entering your account information *To log in, you must use Internet Explorer and navigate to http://mhf.hangame.com/. If you are prompted to install an Active-x controller, you must do so. Once there, you fill in your ID and Password to the right edge of the page and click Login. Options for logging in from top to bottom and left to right are, secure login checkbox (checks IP, uncheck this if it's giving you an error even though you entered your password correctly), register, ID/password recover. Step 2: Launching the game After you have successfully logged in, you can click on Game Start. A new page will load and the launcher will appear. Simply click on the big button to start the actual game launcher. Msn:salem.five@hotmail.com Navigating the Game Launcher There are five buttons on the left side of the launcher. From top to bottom, they are: Preferences, Generate PC info report, Close launcher, and log in. The box on the right of the launcher has links to Inven, Naver MH cafe, Naver MHF cafe, News from the notice board, a Beginner guide, and the MHF Hunter shop. Launching the game To start the game, press the log in button. A pop-up will appear, inquiring whether or not you really wish to start the game. If you select no or if you make no selection within the 30 second timer, the prompt will close. Login Prompt Changing Resolution and LOD To change the Level of Detail and Resolution, select the preferences button. The first tab in the preferences screen is Level of detail. Top is maximum detail, bottom is least amount of detail. To be able to change Resolution, you must press the big button to the right, as pictured below. To change resolution, navigate to the second tab. The check circles indicate if the game should start in Window Mode(top) or Fullscreen Mode(bottom). You may set a different resolution for each mode. Press ALT+ENTER while in game to switch between windowed mode and fullscreen mode. MHF works well with ALT+TAB for switching windows even if you are in fullscreen mode. To confirm your choice, click on the bottom left button, labelled ??. The third and fourth tabs of the window are Sound settings and Browser/proxy settings respectively. Change these at your own risk(incorrect browser/proxy settings may cause the game not to launch). =Creating and Deleting a Character= First you have to click on the big blue/green Character create/delete button to bring up the Character Select menu. *To select a character to log in with, double click your choice and click Log in. *To create a new character, double click a blank slot and click Log in. *The game will proceed to start. Select Fast start or Game start to create your character *To DELETE a character, first select the character (should be highlighted blue on that line) Select the delete button, a pop up will come up, enter the character name, caps probably count. Hit confirm(예). Another pop up comes up, it should have ID at the top, enter your character ID (which is on the same window) and confirm again. Another couple of pop ups come up to inform etc. Here we have the first screen in the character customization. You get to pick the gender of your Hunter with clear and understandable symbols. For the sake of this example we will make a male hunter, please notice the symbol selected with the mouse. This is the character creation main menu. Select the 랜덤 설정\(Random Set) or press "\" to get a random selection of settings. From top to bottom, starting with the highlighted red tab the options are: -'Name' -'Clothing' -'Face/Skin' The top selection is the style you choose. The number outside the parentheses indicates which number the voice is, while the number inside the parentheses indicates how many voices are available to select for the conditions you chose. Press Z or click the Z조건 초기화 to reset conditions to default(meaning all 27 styles are accessible). NOTE: 미지정 is unspecified and is set by default. Conditions for female are 피부색(Color): 흰 색(White color), 노란색(Yellow color), 검정색(Black color), 갈 색(Brown color) 윤 곽(Contour): 둥글게(Round), 보 통(Normal), and 갸름하게(Oval) 특 징(Features): 악센트(Accent) Conditions for male are 피부색(Color): 흰 색(White color), 노란색(Yellow color), 검정색(Black color), 갈 색(Brown color) 나 이(Age): 청 년(Youth), 중 년(Middle age) 특 징(Features): 수 염(Beard), 페인트(Paint) -'Hair Style(Hair style shares the same conditions type menu as Face/Skin)' Conditions for female are 길 이(Length): 짧은 머리(Short hair), 긴 머리(Long hair) 앞머리(Bangs): 늘어뜨리기(Dangling), 올리기(Kept up) 특 징(Features): 묶기(Tied) Conditions for male are 길 이(Length): 짧은 머리(Short hair), 긴 머리(Long hair) 앞머리(Bangs): 늘어뜨리기(Dangling), 올리기(Kept up) 특 징(Features): 묶기(Tied), 악센트(Accent) -'Hair Color' -'Voice(Voice shares the same conditions type menu as Face/Skin and Hair Style)' Press C or click the C목소기 확인 repeatedly to play voice samples. Conditions for female are 나 이(Age): 소녀(Girl), 숙녀(Lady) 특징(Features): 힘차게(Mighty), 귀엽게(Cute) Conditions for male are 나 이(Age): 소년(Boy), 청년(Youth), 중년(Middle age) 특징(Features): 터프하게(Tough), 멋지게(Nice) -'End' Escaping the tutorial area After you have created your character you will enter the game in a random server and tons of pop-ups will be shoved in your face. IIRC you can just press escape to skip these, but if you press E and confirm all of them here's how to get out: (For the sake of not leaving out too many details, enjoy a whole bunch of unnecessary screenshots of aforementioned popups) Alright, now you're trapped! Boo! Not good, so let's get out of here. To escape, simply turn around, walk toward the exit and press E''' when the red arrow appears above your head. After you've done so, MORE POPUPS! Just confirm the first one and select the left option on the second one then confirm. Once you've finished loading, you'll find yourself in a random server filled with koreans. To leave, just turn around and press E like earlier. In this example I'm jumping to 4-4. Navigating the In-game menu Here I will explain how to change the in-game settings Music and Sound volume and how to select a Server and Channel to play on. You can configure your controller here as well, however that is covered here, Controller Configuration. First things first. This is the first screen you will see once the game has started. Simply press Enter to proceed. The menus below, in order of appearance: *Fast start: This option skips server select and puts you in a server where your friends and/or guildmates are. *Game start: Takes you to server select *Option: Takes you to options. *Exit: Exits the game. Choosing a Server and Channel To choose where to play, first press Enter Game and you will arrive at a new screen, pictured below. Server (Press Z or click the Z둥록자 목록 box to switch between normal view, Friends list, and Guild list. You can see what servers your guildmates/friends are in and join them by selecting them here) To select a Server(World), press E, Enter, or click with the Left Mouse Button. Sections are the left to right tabs and are as follows: Beginner section(Only hunters under rank 100 can enter), Free section(Any hunter over rank 3 can enter), and Private Hall section(This section allows you to create private rooms in the hunter tavern which hold up to 4 players) From Left to Right: *First, the colored list ranging from 1 to 10 are the names of the servers. **The text color tell you what Season the server is currently in. Green is Breeding season, Orange is Hot season, and Blue is Cold season. *The black numbers, x/1000, are the amount of players in each Server. *The Lime Green number indicates how many Guild Members are currently playing in a server. *The Light Blue number indicate how many players from your Friend list are playing in said server (In the picture I have 1 friend in Server 2 and 2 friends in server 4). Channel To select a Channel(Land), press E, Enter, or click with the Left Mouse Button. It is at this point you will most likely want to Leave the newbie guild. Changing Server Ingame To change server ingame you walk down the road where you stand after you have logged in and press E. You will see a prompt like so: =How to find the...= Town Square To reach the town square, just walk forward when you enter a room. The Town Square is where you will find all the Hunter facilities as of season 5.0. All quest givers, shops and so on can be found here. The General Shop She's just left of the quest billboard. '''Things to buy before you do your HR11 Urgent: (buy at least one full box stack 250 of each) *Pitfall Traps (구멍함정) *Catalysts (증강제) *Honey (벌꿀) *Dragon Toadstools (만드라고라) *Flash Bombs (섬광구슬) *Power Seeds (괴력의씨) *Armor Seeds (인내의씨) *Godbugs (불사충) Your House! Your house, gallery, farm and park can be found if you head west after reaching the Square. How to use the cat farm. The Alchemist and Furniture Shop Head down the stairs next to your house and there they are. The Caravan Head east from the town entrance and then south. The Guildhouse Follow the road east until you see a cobbled road. It will take you to the guild house. The Shooting game and Barber shop The southwest area of the square is home to the shooting game and the barber shop. It is also the location of the Special event tent(event codes and cash item codes are entered here), the Cat tent(booster/turbo pack codes are entered here), and two Fishing areas(the north area is accessible to everyone, the east area is for players with EX only). In order of left to right, the locations are Shooting game, Special event tent, Barber shop, Cat tent, and the free fishing area. The ex fishing area is to the right out of view in the image. The Workshop The workshop is where you craft your weapons and armor and equip yourself before missions. The workshop is located to the north-east, next to the quest exit. There is a second entrance just a few steps north of the road that takes you to the guild hall. Here is a set of armor that will give you some useful skills and last until hr31 Crafting Weapons and Armor To craft your equipment, you must talk to the Smith. Once spoken to, these menus will appear. 250px|none 250px|none 250px|none Once you have entered a craft menu it will appear like this: To toggle viewing item attributes and strength to see the required materials, press Z'. Items available for purchase are highlighted in White. New items will appear once you have collected at least one of each material the item requires. You may have to defeat the same monster several times until every set item appears in the shop. 'If you don't know how to find the materials for your crafting, use INVEN! Remember that upgrading armor with decorations (gems) inside will destroy the gems! Equipping Yourself You have crafted your first weapon and now you're dying to try it out. But how? To equip your new item you walk up to the chest located to the left of the Smith and activate it. You will be presented with a lot of menus. For now all you need to know is how to find your weapons and armor. Navigate to the Armory (Manage Equipment) menu and enter the first option. Now you can choose if you want equip for the mission or just make an armor set to show off when you are in the town. Ignore that for now and activate the first option. You will find your whole arsenal here. When you have equipped and item the background will change to white. Keys A''' and '''D will make your character turn around. Keys 8''' and '''2 will move the camera up and down. Keys 4''' and '''6 will zoom in and out. Tab toggles the GUI. =Missions= How to Host a Mission To host a mission, speak to one of the quest givers. You can access any of the quests from any of the quest givers, but the default selection is based on who you speak to. (Click on the image for higher resolution.) *'Strong Species (GJ) Quests'. High level quests for the really badass hunters. *'Frontier Missions'. Categories: GJ, Frontier, Upper+ Elder Dragons, Money Quests, Invasions. All of these quests have weekly rotations. Schedule:http://mhf.hangame.com/popup/questSchedule.nhn *'Hunter's Quests'. These quests are always available and higher level missions are offered. Seasonal quests (quests only available during certain seasons) will be mixed in among these, so if there's a subspecies hunt/other quest not in your list, it may be because it's not the proper season. *'Urgents'. You can to talk to this old fart(Guild Master) for your Urgents. *'Special Event'. This npc gives special event quests. *'Hunter Event'. This npc gives quests in which you battle other hunters in a contest of who can finish the chosen quest first(there are also special versus traps which are in the supply box in the quests and affect other hunters if they trigger them; the position(s) of the enemy hunter(s) in quest is(are) represented by simple circle head/triangle body avatars). You can bet money and versus tickets in these quests, winner takes all.(AGES AFTER EIGO'S(doodlechama) GUILD DESTROYING ACT, THE GUILD IS NOW RANK 3)THIS NPC IS ALSO for getting the 이벤트 보조권 item by having the guild leader purchase them with RP that is donated towards the event type donation. The guild leader can also get 4 of them as a monthly gift by selecting that option. The 이벤트 보조권 item can be used to make special weapons and armor and is the delivery objective of "guild pugi development plan"(pugi upgrade material?) and "hammer test in rainforest"(shakalaka treasures and an umbrella item, both of which can be acquired normally without this quest). For the guild leader to utilize these options, the guild must be at least rank 3. *'Monster Arena & Manage Monsters'. PvP (pokémon) battles. *'Monster Arena Supplies'. Here you can buy horns to give your pet commands in pvp battles etc. *'Hunter Drill Hall (Challenge Quests) & Rewards'. Practice quests give you preset equipment to defeat monsters with. Finish these quests for training points for which you can purchase Coins and Weapon Tickets. These are important later when you reach the higher levels. *'3-Day (AKA Ultra-Premium)'. Cash shop only (6.6k won). Quests for monsters that give absurd amounts of HRP/Money and rare parts. They come in 2-person (reduced strength) and 4-person (increased strength) varieties. 4-person hunts are extremely valuable, but the monsters are even stronger than normal (and you also need 4 people who have purchased the course). Speaking to the Hunter's Quest npc will cause this window to appear in the top-left of your screen: Pushing up or down will highlight a sorting category for quests available. These are what they are: *HR1-30 *HR31-99 *HR100 (SP) *Jungle *Desert *Swamp *Mountain *Volcano *Tower A *Forest and Hills *Rainforest Once you've selected a category, all of the relevant quests will be shown to you. Pressing up/down will scroll through the quests in the list. Left/Right will show you additional quest information. E confirms your selection. Backspace will back out to the previous category selection. Z will bring you to the quest search menu, where you can search by HR, Species, Monster, Area, or search for the quest by name. By pressing Backslash (Won), you can choose to sort the quests in the list. After selecting one, you are asked to sort by Ascending or Descending (by HR). Next you may choose a monster to hunt. In the picture above, I selected a Kut-Ku. The page may be a little confusing so here's a rundown: *'Main Objective' (In this case, hunt a Kutku) *'Difficulty' (One star, which means really easy) *'Secondary Objective A' (Collect 4 Mushrooms) *'Secondary Objective B' (Collect 10 Kelbi Horns) *'Special Conditions' (None) *'HR Requirement' (The host must be at least HR3, anyone joining at least HR2) Furthermore, realize that the 1/6 in the screenshot above (in the top right) is a page number, not a quest number. Scrolling left and right goes through the 6 pages of detail for that particular quest. These are, in order,#1 Main info,#2 Rewards and clear/fail conditions, #3 Conditions list(Head equipment, Body equipment, Arm equipment, and Waist equipment), #4 Second page of conditions list(Leg equipment, Weapon, Season and time(Word before the slash is season, word after the slash is day/night, this is important), #5 Weapon permissions, #6 and quest description(who you are doing the quest for(this has no effect on anything) ex: "the popular pub guild", location, and description of the quest). Scrolling up and down goes through the different available quests in the category you have chosen. The quest's location can be determined by the kind of border around the page (in the picture above, that's the Jungle-style border). Also, the color of the quest itself is important. Blue quests are basic hunts that give almost no HRP, but reward you with misc items that are generally useful in lieu of monster parts (paint herbs, felvyne, potions, etc). Yellow quests require premium (cash shop) services (or for you to be below HR11). White are normal. Once you've made your selection, you can configure the permissions like so: Ok! You have a mission, but how do you start? It's simple, really. Just walk up the stairs to the north and when the red arrow appears above your head, press E. If you're waiting for other people, remember to wait until their paper strip is flashing. That means they are ready. If you have a full team (you and 3 others) you will hear a fanfare when everyone is ready to go. Another confirmation screen. Just press E and you're off. And look at that, we're in the mission! Easy as pie. How to Join a Mission If you want to join someone else, all you have to do is walk up to the billboard to the left of the stairs. Go near it and when the red arrow appears above your head, press E. After a brief load time you will be able to select who to join. Find the name of the player you want to join and press E. It's that simple. It will flip to a new page which shows you the mission details. Main Objective, subs, difficulty and HR requirement. Press E once again to confirm. Now you have joined his group. You still have time to restock on supplies through your chest and the shop but you may not leave the pub. To "ready up" walk up the stairs, wait for the red arrow and press E. Now you have to wait for the host to start the mission. To undo just activate the stairs again and go through the confirmation screen. To leave the group alltogether, go speak to one of the quest givers (the billboard and Frontier quests will not work). And here we are in the mission. Money Quests A good way to stop being an impoverished hobo hunter is to do "Money Quests". Money quests are a set of high-reward quests that either reward you with straight-up pools of Z (some of these are usually better done solo, as the reward becomes split if multiple people are participating), or Golden/Silver eggs (that sell for 10,000 and 5,000 respectively). The best way to tell if a money quest will give you eggs or not is by how much the reward is (shown on the second page of the quest details); if the reward is less than 10,000z, then you'll almost definitely receive eggs in the rewards. Food Buffs Unlike the other games, you don't have to go to your kitchen to get food buffed. You can attach a food buff to any mission you host, and everyone receives the benefits! The catch is that it requires actual items. To do this, speak to the foodstuffs saleswoman to the right of the general shop woman, and pick the fourth option. From there, you are asked to choose 2 different foods from your possession to make into a meal. Unfortunately, most of the decent food buffs require items not easily gotten if you lack access to a guild shop. (Red means it can only be purchased at the guild shop. 고대콩 is regularly available from Tower plant spots premium shop) Link to the complete set of food buffs. =The Basecamp= The base camp is where you start every mission. It is a safe haven for the hunters, since no monsters will ever be present in the area. In the camp you will find a Supply Chest, a Delivery box and a Tent or Boat. It is here you stock up on supplies, deliver the required materials for the main or sub objectives and rest. If you have to go afk, we advice you do so at the base camp if possible, that way there is no risk of dying. The Supply Chest The Supply Chest is the blue chest in the base camp. Here you will find one Map per hunter as well as some First-Aid Medicines, Rations, Mini Whetstones and Paintballs. Depending on your prey there might also be Showers, Poison Bombs, Bowgun ammunition and Bow Coatings etc. available. Note: First-Aid Medicine, Rations and Mini Whetstones have the same effect as their store-bought counterparts but take up a separate slot in your inventory and will stack with your own items. To use the Supply Chest, you must sheathe your weapon and go near it. You do not need to activate it with the press of a button. Note that it is possible to enter the Menu without leaving the chest. This way you can easily sort your Inventory and restock on supplies. The Delivery Box The red box found in the camp is called a Delivery Box. It is here you place the items to complete Gathering Quests. To deliver items to the box, sheathe your weapon and walk up to it. A menu should appear in the upper-right hand corner, pictured below. * Select the iem and press (Keyboard Default) E''' to chose the quantity to hand in. * Press '''E again to confirm, then select yes. The Boat and Tent The Boat and the Tent is the heart of the base camp. The boat is part of the Volcano and Jungle maps, while the Tent is part of the Desert, Mountain, Rainforest, Tower A and Tower B. Resting, Abandoning and Retiring To activate the menu you have to sheathe your weapon and get close the bed. To close the menu, right-click. *Sleep: To Sleep, you activate the first option. Resting will restore your health completely. *Complete quest: If you have finished a secondary objective the second option will be available. If you use it you will complete the mission but keep all your loot and you will receive items based on the secondary and/or tertiary objective as a reward. This is great if you are just farming something and don't want to waste another 10 to 20 minutes killing a boss. *Abandon: This option is actually not at the boat, but it is right in the main menu, replacing what is normally the exit game option(when you are not in a quest) If you want to quit the mission, Simply select the last option from the main menu and confirm. Abandoning a mission will revert you back to the state you were at before you took the quest. For example, if you had used all your potions, whetstones, and meat, and had two deaths already, you could abandon so that everything you just did will not save. You will reappear in the lobby with your potions, whetstones, and meat intact, but with nothing you got from the mission. Claiming Mission Rewards *'Recieve item' **This option will put selected items in your inventory. *'Send item to box' **This option will send selected items to your storage container. *'Send all items to box' **Self-explanatory *'End' **This option will sell any unclaimed items and exit to town. =Basic Functions= Menu Translations Menu Translations Chatting Scroll through modes using shift + directional keys. Do not speak English in server chat. 'Whispering' There are a few ways to whisper, either clicking on the persons' IGN you wish to whisper on the chat box, Pressing Z while standing next to them, or through the menu. First press ESC and Select the 5th option down, more options will open up, select the 5th one down. Then select the first option, right above where it says ID. From there click on the little box , a long rectangle will appear , type in the name of the person you wish to whisper, press Enter then select the option below from where you've typed in the name. From here press E and you should see that persons IGN , ID and other status, select the 1:1 Option on the side and press E. Giving items To give items simply open your inventory, select the item you wish to give, select the 2nd option, select the amount you wish to give, and finally select to whom you wish to give it. ''Note: You may only trade items of rarity 3 or lower..'' Combining items To combine two or more items press ESC -> 조합''(2nd option). Select if you want to combine two or three items, then select what you want to combine. Please see the Combination article for more information on how to combine. You will also find an (almost) comprehensive list of possible combinations. Sending/receiving mail To send mail to someone, press ESC -> 커뮤니티(community)'' -> 쪽지''(message)'' -> 신규 쪽지''(new message). If you receive a new message you will see a letter icon on your screen. To open it, press ESC -> 커뮤니티 -> 쪽지 -> 수신 쪽지. Viewing HR of yourself and others To see what HR you are personally ''(and HRP til next HR), press ESC -> 현재 상태 (4th option) -> 개인 현재 상태 (2nd option). To see the HR of another person, just walk up to them and press E. From this screen you can also add the person to your friend list by pressing Z. Pressing 1 at this screen will add them to the blocked list. Removing people from your blocked list Press ESC -> 커뮤니티''(community) ''-> 민폐 목록''(blocked list). Here you'll see some names if you have anyone blocked. To unblock a person just select their name and select the '''bottom' option. When a person is blocked you won't be able to see what they're saying. Category:Guides